Goran Bazina (Battler of the Roman Empire)
by GD SiRR
Summary: A man had big dreams for a small kid. He wanted to be one of the best there is. He wanted to be a fighter. And with some time, It might become reality. Will you follow him into glory?
1. Being Scouted

I am 12, so this isn't as good as other stories as such.

It was a fine day in the Wademore Empire, weather at the perfect warmth for battling. It was Goran Bazina, and outside Croatian that recently move to Wademore, against the most feared battler in Luxembourg, Johan Sigdorsson. Everyone in the The Void Arena (called by many) cheered as loudly as they could. The screams of the fans were so loud that the nearby Ynt Woodland Forest could hear it. They were fighting for something. Pride, and fame. But the REAL reason why is so they can lift the almighty Iris Award in front of many people, cheering away. Most of the fans in the Void Arena were going for Johan. the only people that are going for Goran was his family and his town.

But this didn't phase him. Goran was still as confident as he ever was, sword in hand. Lament, he called it. After his Aunt, who had been killed by French invaders. He also kept Mirage by his side, a small magic book made by his great grandfather, who had much power. The Feld Horn sounded and fans sat down ready to see the fight. Johan was tapping his foot on the ground, waiting for Goran to hit him with his first move. Goran looked at him. Knowing this was a taunt, Goran pulled his Lament out, slowly and softly. He then used a chant in his Mirage to fall into he ground. Everything went silent. Johan looked around to see nobody but the crowd. Goran then PLUNGED Lament into Johan via the chest. this was only a slight injury to him.

Johan then took two small daggers, named Morning and Evening, and put a cut in Goran's face. Goran then back away. "By the lord Nubris, this man is quite the show-off!" Johan yelled out loud. Goran looked displeased. He took out a Saraiba, a rare and small gem, attached to a chain around his neck. He then rubs it with his thumb, then puts it back on the necklace. Johan was scared. He knew what this meant. As said by the old wise men of Nathlon, if you rub a Saraiba, with your thumb, that means the man is calling for Quothor, The God Of Domination. He had no fear. Johan had never lost a fight.

While the crowd was cheering for both sides, someone in the crowd looked, out of place. Like someone from a different country. This man was Cruz Sal. He had been wandering all around the globe trying to find the new best talent. he had retired himself from being a battler, so he wanted to raise his own, and rise himself and chosen fighter to glory. He wasn't liked that much because he was not a nice man. Even his description given to him by the gods weren't that nice." It doesn't take long to dislike Cruz Sal, but the fact he's out-of-hand and loud is just the tip of the iceberg. To make things worse he's also dishonest, cold and arrogant, but at least those are kept somewhat in check by habits of being independent as well." He was hated because of this.

Even though he paid $700 Collegini to get in, he had no worries on his money. Because he just found his man. Goran. While Goran and Johan were swinging their swords, Cruz noticed something on Goran. It was on his left arm, his strong one. He had a dark mark near his hand. "Oh well... look at this..." Cruz whispered in his head. It was a mark, to signify that he had Immobilizing Hand. It was a disease, named by some random guy to discovered it. He wasn't the most creative person to live.

Before Cruz had entered The Void Arena, he was given a scroll containing all the fighters info. Both of them. He took Goran's one. Goran was 17 years of age,and had Immobilizing Hand. This disease effects young (25 or below) POSITIVELY, giving him more power and strength than most people. Only 16.9% of people with Immobilizing Hand was below 25 years of age, meaning that Goran was a RARE specimen of fighter. Granted when Goran is 25 years of age he will stop being a fighter, as for his disease, but Cruz will still have the upper hand of 8 years. That can make him bigger than others.

7 Minutes before The Feld Horn will sound, and the match will be a draw (a match lasts and hour). Goran has had many easy battles, and this was his biggest challenge yet. He had finally met somebody of his level. His Lement had been slightly damaged, so had his book. Goran went to slice his legs by spinning around and ducking under Johan's remaining dagger, Goran had managed to cut his right foot CLEAN OFF. The crowd screamed in horror. As by rule, if anybody is can't go on due to a flaw caused by the enemy, they will be eliminated.

So, as the crowd was screaming in rejoice for a new world class fighter, Goran walked up to the center of the Arena to grab the trophy. He put both hands on the side of the Iris trophy, and lifted it up. He looked around the fans jumping up and down with hands in the air. He is happy. The fans is happy. Cruz is happy. And Johan is not.


	2. A New Place And A New Face

this was made soon afer chapter 2

When Goran arrived at his house in the Croatian city of Tefet, he greeted his friends and was congratulated by everybody in the town. He walked in his house sitting at the edge of the Jikall lake.

He was reading his Mirage to try to come up with new chants, but his book didn't seen to respond. He assumed the worse and that the book was broken. He tried again. It worked. Goran just said the chant wrong.

When he was sitting at the house table table by himself, the sound of a knock could be heard. "I'll get it!" shouted Goran's mother. Goran lived with his mother Othum. She was around the age of 40, and she was kind to anybody she met. She slowly opened the door to see a strange man in a coat. This was indeed, Cruz Sal. "Hello. Do you know a Goran in this town?" That was all he asked.

But Othum didn't respond because she was scared he came to assassinate him after the match. "Here." Goran stood up and said proudly. Cruz looked him in the eye and said "Your my man." At first Goran was confused. And also curious. He flipped his coat off, to reveal that he is a old and wrinkly man. Goran took a second to look at the man, then soon realized he was that strange man from the crowd.

"Hi, my name is Cruz Sal. I came from Liberia to come to find new fighters all around the world. Ones that could last. Ones that could stand. You are one of the most successful fighters and yet you only had 3 championship finals won. Normally someone would get to your fame for 10 wins. 400,000 people know you well, and perhaps it can be 400,001?" Goran had no clue of what his purpose for being here could be. So he asked "Why do you want me? What are you here for?"

Cruz then swiftly replied with "For you to be my fighter. We will split the wages, every match won, you will get $400 Collegini, and same with me. I want to show the world your true skill. Your true talent! We can travel around the earth impressing and pleasing others in the crowd. And you will have the joy of fighting. Real challenges that a normal fighter would die within seconds of entering the place. Would you care for me to be your "agent"?"

Goran thought for a couple seconds. He then sat down at the table again, trying to think. If he went, he would get a lot of Collegini, and he could fight more. But if he stays, he can always have the comfort of his family and of the people that like him. "Alright, i'm going"

Cruz smiled in response, and walked out the door. He gave Othum a note. it read: "3:00 AM, Black Overpass" Overpass was a dark place, said not to go near during the night. It is perfect for training though, as the 56 Metre bridge is the perfect battle training place. Balance, speed and sight are the reasons this place is used for training at night sometimes. At night, Black Overpass atracts many creatures, such as a colony of wolves which is the most common accurance.

This was going to be Goran's first session with Cruz, at one of the most dangourous places to do it. Goran was exited and horrified at the same time, as because the colony of wolves have attacked his father once, disabling his ability to walk. As Goran arravided at the bridge at the given time, he know that he was going to have a bad time.


End file.
